El final feliz no es imposible, solo dificil
by salotwilighter1
Summary: ―" ...Me pregunto que habría pasado si hubiera luchado por ti..."― Murmuró al aire mientras una solitaria y amarga lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Así se encuentra desde hace cuatro años. Lamentándose el no haber luchado por el amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el pueblito de Forks, cuando dos jóvenes cruzaron sus caminos por primera vez...

Edward caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al enterarse que fue aceptado en una de las mejores universidades de Londres. Él siempre quiso seguir los pasos de su padre al ser doctor. Edward lo hacía porque le gustaba, pero sus papás, un poco mas lo obligan a dedicarse 100% a sus estudios. Carlisle y Esme, no quieren que Edward se distraiga en algo que no tenga que ver con su carrera. Para ellos, el tiene que asegurarse un buen futuro porque no quieren que su hijo tenga de depender de alguien. Lo único que lamentaba es que debe irse dentro de diez meses. Va a extrañar mucho a Forks.

Bella se encontraba paseando por el parque de Forks. Hace dos días que llegó a este pueblito a vivir con su padre luego de la muerte de su madre. Fue algo que todavía le cuesta superar, pero gracias a su papá, la perdida se le hace mas llevadera. Le gustaba salir a pasear de ves en cuando para despejar un poco su mente, aunque lamentaba no tener un buen clima para hacer ese paseo perfecto. Debido a la reciente muerte, su padre le ha dejado tomarse un año libre antes de entrar a la universidad. A ella le gustaría estudiar abogacía, pero por ahora no tiene cabeza para nada mas que recuperarse de su perdida.

Estaban los dos tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no se fijaron por donde caminaban y chocaron. Él, casi por inercia, extendió los brazos para tomar a la persona que sin querer había empujado. Ella había cerrado los ojos, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Al abrirlos, se encontró con unas orbes esmeraldas que la miraban maravillado. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, en esa posición. Pudieron ser minutos, horas, pero lo que si sabían, es que no se querían separar. Bella, al darse cuenta que no se soltaban, se sonrojó, gesto que a Edward le pareció adorable.

_Yo... Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba_Se disculpó Bella separándose de los brazos de Edward. Se sintió extraña al no estar en los brazos del desconocido con el que había chocado, el cual le parecía muy guapo. Se sonrojó furiosamente ante ese pensamiento.

_No, la culpa fue mía, iba muy distraído_Edward no podía entender lo vació que se sentía al no estar en contacto con la bella muchacha que tiene en frente_Soy Edward_Dijo extendiendo la mano. Bella la estrechó, y los dos sintieron una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrer sus columnas vertebrales_Edward Cullen.

_Isabella Swan_Se presentó_Pero me gusta que me digan Bella.

_Un gusto Bella_ Sonrió Edward, pensando que su nombre le hacía justicia_Yyy.. No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad? Nunca te había visto_En ese pueblo se conocían todos, asi que era obvio que ella era nueva aquí.

_Eeeh, no, soy de Jacksonville_Bella se sentía extrañamente cómoda con el chico que acababa de conocer_Me vine vivir con mi padre porque mi mamá se murió_Entristeció ante el recuerdo de su madre.

_Yo... Lo lamento. No quise..._Edward se sentía realmente estúpido, al darse cuenta que su pregunta hizo que Bella se entristeciera.

_Descuida_Lo tranquilizó Bella_Es algo que gracias a mi padre puedo hacer mas llevadero._Bella miró su reloj y se alarmó. Charlie, su padre, la mataría al ver la hora que es_Oye, esto, me tengo que ir_Dijo sin verdaderas ganas de dejar a Edward.

_Ah, si, esta bien, yo también me tengo que ir, mis padre se van a preocupar_Edward no estaba mejor que Bella. Intercambiaron números de teléfonos, prometiéndose un nuevo encuentro

Edward y Bella se veían casi todos los días siempre en el mismo parque. A medida que se conocían mas, sentían que en su interior crecía un sentimiento que no sabían descifrar. Tenían una mínima idea de que se trataba. Llevaban un mes de conocerse.

Dos semanas pasaron, cuando se volvieron a ver...

Lo habían planeado con anterioridad. Decidieron encontrarse en una heladería que estaba cerca del parque en el cual se conocieron. Edward desició no desirle nada a sus padres, no quería que se enteraran de que perdía su tiempo con una chica. Aunque para él, no era tiempo perdido. Bella por su parte, no le dijo a su padre porque le daría vergüenza hablar con él sobre chicos.

_Hola_Dijo Edward mientras besaba su mejilla, haciendo que la ya conocida corriente eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos.

_Hola_Contestó Bella sonrojada.

_¿Entramos?_Preguntó él sonriente, al ver el sonrojo de Bella, mientras abría la puerta y hacía que ella entrara primero. Bella se pidió un helado de fresas mientras que él pedía uno de chocolate. Se sentaron en una meza que estaba al lado de la ventana.

_¿Cuantos años tienes?_Preguntó Bella de repente.

_17 ¿Y tu?_Preguntó Edward.

_17_Contestó Bella _¿Iras a la universidad?_Edward se atragantó con el helado. La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Ese era un tema que no quería hablar. En estos momentos en los cuales estaba con Bella, consideraba seriamente el hecho de no ir a Londres.

_Yo..._Edward no le quería decir que dentro de casi diez meses se iba a ir, porque ahora que conoce a Bella no lo quiere hacer, pero tampoco le va a mentir_Si..._Susurró tan bajo que dudó que lo haya escuchado. Al levantar la vista, vio que Bella miraba tristemente su helado_¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?

_¿Eh? Si si_Mintió descaradamente. Edward se dio cuenta.

_Yo quería ir a la universidad de Londres... hasta que...Hasta que..._Frenó rápido sus palabras antes de confesale lo que siente por ella.

_¿Hasta que que?_Preguntó Bella repentinamente interesada. Edward suspiró.

_Hasta que te conocí_Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron_Tal vez te parece apresurado o algo por el estilo, pero Bella, no puedo estar lejos de ti. Cuando te vas, siento que te llevas la mitad de mi corazón contigo. Bella yo...yo...yo_Edward se pregunta si es el momento adecuado para confesarle que está enamorado de ella.

_Tu ¿que?_Bella estaba extrañamente ansiosa.

_Bella, yo Te amo_Soltó Edward

_Yo tambien te amo_Las palabras de Bella sorprendieron a Edward, pero eso no impido que se pusiera realmente Feliz.

_Ven_Dijo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a Bella. Esta ultima la tomó y se subieron en el auto de Edward. Él manejaba rápido porque quería llevar a Bella a su lugar especial, en el cual va cada vez que necesita estar solo o necesita pensar. Hicieron el recorrido en silencio, cada uno sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Bella estaba feliz al saber que Edward la ama, pero a la vez está triste porque él, dentro de unos meses se va a tener que ir y ella no va a saber vivir si no es con Edward. Llegaron y Edward ayudó a Bella a bajar del auto. Tuvieron que caminar algunos minutos hasta que llegaron.

_Es hermoso_Susurró Bella cuando vio el claro repleto de flores iluminas por el Astro rey.

_Bella_Edward la sacó de su ensoñación. La aludida se volteo para encontrar a Edward muy nervioso_Solo me quedan unos meses en este pueblo, y quiero pasarlos contigo, me preguntaba si ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

_Si_Contestó Bella arrojándose a los brazos de Edward mientras lo besaba. Fue un beso dulce, pausado, disfrutaron de los labios del otro y en ese prado, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma en un encuentro pasional. Fue la primera vez para los dos.

Ese fue el primero de muchos momentos felices que vivieron...

Cuatro meses hace que Edward y Bella están de novios. Disfrutan de cada segundo juntos mientras pueden, porque sus padres todavía no saben lo que hay entre ellos. Ni siquiera lo sospechan y no está en los planes de Ed y Bel's decírselos. Desde ese día en la heladería, nunca mas tocaron el tema de la partida de Edward. Bella sabía que eso era algo inevitable, pero su novio no estaba tan seguro de eso. Ahora no tenía deseos de ir a la universidad de Londres si eso implica estar lejos de Bella, pero siendo menor de edad no puede hacer nada, porque legalmente, sus padres tienen todo derecho sobre él. Suspiró pesadamente. No sabía que hacer.

_¿Que sucede?_Le preguntó Bella. Los dos se encontraban es su prado. Ese lugar, fue testigo de las muchas veces que estos jóvenes se amaron. Edward posó esas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos en el rostro de Bella y se preguntó como podría vivir sin ella.

_No me quiero ir_Susurró.

_Tienes que hacerlo_Dijo Bella muy a su pesar. Edward lo mal interpretó.

_¿Ya no me quieres?_Preguntó con el rostro distorsionado de dolor.

_No amor, no es eso. Tu sabes que te amo mas que a mi propia vida_Dijo Bella rápidamente_ Pero tienes que ir a la universidad, tener un futuro..._Edward la interrumpió.

_Bella, mi futuro está contigo_De repente se abrumó ante la verdad de sus palabras. Edward no consideraba un futuro en el cual no esté Bella, el amor de su existencia.

Dejaron pasar el tema por el momento. Les quedaban muy pocos meses juntos y lo que menos querían hacer era hablar. Todos los días que se veían hacían el amor. No son ninfomanos, solo se aman demasiado y lo demuestran de esa manera. Para ellos es algo natural que pase ese tipo de cosas entre las personas que se aman. Cada encuentro que tienen, es mágico Para ellos, es como si fuera la primera vez, aunque ya lo hayan hecho muchas veces.

Disfrutan del momento como si no hubiera mañana...

* * *

**Les gusta? Es un Mini - Fic que un día apareció por mi loca cabeza. Tiene tres capitulos y un Epilogo.**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**

**Mientras mas reviews tenga, mas rapido actualizaré**

* * *

**Bueno. Como verán, me cree una cuenta nueva y voy a comenzar a subir de nuevo mis historias. No se que es lo que pasó con mi otra cuenta que no la pude abrir. Pero bueno. No pude hacer nada y me cree una nueva. Si son mis antiguas lectoras, espero me disculpen el echo de que empecé de nuevo, pero no tuve otra opsion.**

**Voy a actualizar día por medio. Espero seguir recibiendo Reviews.**

**Sin mas me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Cada día que pasaba, Edward y Bella sentían que su dolor aumentaba. Sabían que faltaba poco para que Edward se fuera. Una semana para ser exactos¿Pero quien lo cuenta? Ahh, sí, ellos. Todos esos meses que estuvieron juntos, Edward estuvo pensando mucho y tomó la decisión de decirles a sus padres que no quiere ir a Londres. Se lo comentó a Bella, pero ella no estuvo de acuerdo...

_No Edward_Dijo por décima vez Bella._Tengo entendido que tus padres no quieren que pierdas tu tiempo en otra cosa que no sea el estudio. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

_¿Que es lo peor que me puede pasar?_Insistió Edward. Él no le veía nada de malo al asunto.

_Bueno... Puede ser que..._Bella no sabía que excusa poner.

_¿Ves? No me va a pasar nada. Hoy mismo les voy a decir a mis padres que no quiero ir a Londres.

_¿Te has puesto a pensar que estas arriesgando tu futuro por algo que no vale la pena?_Le preguntó Bella. Edward se enojó.

_¿Quien dice que tu no vales la pena?_Preguntó.

_Nadie, pero es la verdad. Edward, puedes ser un muy reconocido medico si vas a esa universidad. En cambio, conmigo, no vas a llegar muy lejos. No quiero retenerte_Bella sentía las humillantes lagrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos.

_Ay Bella, Bella_Dijo Edward mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de su amada_No me importa ser un reconocido medico, no me importa mi futuro, no me importa nada si tu no estas a mi lado_Impidiendo que ella replicara, la besó.

**.**

La decisión estaba tomada. Edward se encontraba sentado frente a sus padres dispuesto a todo. Si tener un futuro con Bella significaba enfrentarlos, lo haría. Esme y Carlisle estaban confundidos. Su hijo llevaba varios minutos sentado frente a ellos sin decir ninguna palabra. Ademas, la seriedad en su rostro, es algo que los alarmó. Edward es caracterizado por su eterna sonrisa, pero ahora... Ahora no hay rastro de ella, ademas, en sus ojos destellaba la preocupación, y sobre todo, la determinación.

_¿Que sucede, hijo?_Preguntó una preocupada Esme.

_Primero, quiero decirles que se lo tomen con calma_Edward trataba de suavizar un poco las cosas, pero conociendo a sus padres, sabe que es en vano, porque los dos van a pegar el grito al cielo.

_Vamos Edward, ¿Que sucede?_Preguntó Carlisle.

_No quiero ir a Londres_La firmeza en las palabras de Edward sorprendió a sus padres.

_Ya, enserio Edward ¿Que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?_Preguntó Esme tratando de convencerse de que lo que dijo su hijo no es verdad.

_Estoy hablando en serio... No quiero ir a Londres, por lo menos no este año_Dijo Edward.

_Pero hijo, los cuatro hemos trabajada tan duro para que puedas entrar a esa universidad. Tu estabas feliz, pero ahora vienes y nos dices que no quieres ir ¿Por que?_Preguntó Carlisle.

_Yo...yo... No hay nigun motivo en especial, es solo que no... que no creo que esté lo suficientemente preparado para estar lejos de aquí_ Mintió Edward, pero su nerviosismo lo delató.

_Dinos la verdad Edward_Dijo Esme un poco enojada_¿Por que no quieres ir a Londres? ¿Es que ya no quieres estudiar medicina? Porque si es por eso podemos..._Edward la interrumpió.

_No mamá. No es por eso, me encanta la idea de estudiar medicina. Pero..._Edward se sintió muy nervioso. ¿Sería la decisión correcta decirles su verdadero motivo para quedarse en Forks?

_Pero ¿que?_Carlisle se estaba impacientando

_Yo... Yo conocí a alguien_Bien. Ya estaba dicho._A una chica

_¡No puedes hacer esto!_Exclamó Esme poniéndose de pie_Vas a arruinar tu futuro por una muchachita insignificante.

_¡Cállate!_Gritó Edward poniéndose de pie y encarando a su madre. Carlisle se paró, pasando un brazo, de manera protectora, por los hombros de su esposa_¡No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a mi novia!_Carlisle y Esme jadearon ante las palabras de su hijo. ¿Novia había dicho?

_¿Novia?_La voz de Carlisle sonó ahogada.

_Sí. Novia_Dijo Edward con el pecho inflado de orgullo. No se avergüenza de decir que Bella es su novia. Es mas, le gustaría que el mundo entero supiera que ella es solo de él.

_Deja de decir estupideces, ve a tu cuarto y que ni se te ocurra cruzar esa puerta_Le ordeno Carlisle apuntando la puerta de entrada._No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo en cosa de críos.

_No la vas a volver a ver_Dijo Esme mientras cerraba la puerta con llave. Edward no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Lo estaban encerrando? ¿Le estaba prohibiendo ser feliz? Esas dos personas que están de pie frente a él, no son las personas que lo criaron. No son las personas que le enseñaron la importancia del amor en la vida de una persona.

_No lo puedo creer_Susurró Edward mientras sus ojos se humedecían. No volvería a ver a Bella. Tantos planes, tantas ideas, a la basura, solo porque sus padres son unos desquiciados que no quieren que su hijo sea feliz. Porque no importa que Edward estudie algo que le gusté, él solo quería estar al lado de Bella siempre.

_Ve a tu cuarto Edward, y no te quiero volver a escuchar decir que no vas a ir a Londres_Dijo Carlisle duramente. Edward, tenso, se dispuso a subir las escaleras. A la mitad paró abrúbtamente, se volteo hacia sus padres y dijo:

_No puedo creer que existan seres tan despreciables. Los odio_La dureza y la frialdad de sus palabras, hicieron que Esme soltara algunas lagrimas. A Edward no le importó, y siguió su camino. Llegó a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su teléfono y marcar el numero que ya se sabía de memoria.

__¿Hola? ¿Edward?__Era la voz de Bella la que se escuchaba.

_¡Ay Bella!_Se lamentó Edward.

__¿Que sucede?__Ella se preocupó ante el tono de su novio.

_Bella, todo salió mal. Les conté todo a mis padres y ahora no puedo salir_Dijo Edward atropelladamente, haciendo que le sea casi intendible. Bella tubo que agudizar el oído para poder entenderle_Me encerraron_Edward todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado momentos atras.

__¿Como que te encerraron_?_Ella tampoco podía creer lo que había escuchado.

_Si Bella. Y con llave. La única manera que tengo para salir es por la ventana de mi habitacion_Dijo Edward mientras inconsientemente caminaba hacia ella. Escuchó un sollozo por el otro lado de la linea_Bella, no llores por favor, me rompes corazon si lo haces.

__Edward__Dijo Bella con voz temblorosa__¿P-puedes i-ir a nuestro p-prado?__Preguntó entre llantos.

_Claro Bella, ahora mismo_Y los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo. Edward abrió la ventana y lentamente, con cuidado, pasó una pierna. Luego de afirmarla bien, pasó la otra. Se tomó de la rama que estaba mas cerca a el y ayudándose con ella, se subió al árbol. Desde ahí, se le hizo mas fácil bajar. Al hacerlo, comenzó a correr. No podía sacar su auto, porque si no sus padres se darían cuenta de que se fue, y él, no quería eso. No sabe cuanto tiempo corrió, pero cuando llegó, Bella ya estaba allí. Sus miradas se encontraron y las chispas saltaron. No necesitaron decir nada, se besaron como si la vida se fuera en ello.

_Hay algo importante que quiero decirte_Dijo Bella cuando se separaron. Edward puso extrema atención_Vete a Londres.

_¿Que?_Preguntó Edward, dolido ante sus palabras_¿Por que? ¿Es que ya te cansaste de mi?_A este punto, Edward sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que amenazaban con ser derramadas_ ¿Tu...no...me quieres?

_Te amo_Dijo Bella llorando._Y porque te amo quiero que vallas a Londres y estudies lo que mas te guste.

_Bella..._Edward tenía el rostro empapado de lagrimas. Le duele el alma ante el solo pensamiento de estar sin Bella_No me puedes pedir eso.

_Por favor Edward. Hazlo por mi_Bella sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón al ver a Edward así. Pero lo tiene que hacer. Por el bien de él_Prometo que te voy a esperar. Tu fuiste el primero en entrar en mi corazón y vas a ser el último.

_Volveré por ti Bella. Lo juro_Y sellaron ese juramento con un beso amargo debido a las lagrimas. Poco a poco, la ropa fue sobrando, porque para ellos, no hay mejor forma de demostrarse su amor, que desnudos. Se acariciaban mutuamente, sacando de los labios del otro jadeos y gemidos. Música para sus oídos. Se entregaron por lo que sería una última vez, sin tapujos, sin barreras, solo Amándose porque sabían que desde mañana, no se volverían a ver por mucho tiempo...

**.**

El día llegó. Edward partiría esa misma tarde. Desde su despedida con Bella, se lo podía ver muy triste. Eso mismo vieron sus padres cuando a la mañana siguiente que estuvo con Bella lo vieron entrar así como así por la puerta de entrada con sus rostro bañado en lagrimas. A Edward no le importó que sus padres lo vieran venir de afuera, no le importó que supieran que el se había escapado. Sin Bella, no le importaba nada. A Esme y a Carlisle se les partió el corazón ver a su hijo así, pero quieren que tenga un futuro, así que no hicieron nada.

Antes de entrar al avión, Edward volteo esperando un milagro y que Bella apareciera y le pidiera que se quedara. Pero no sucedió. Decepcionado entró y se ubicó en su asiento. Bella estaba en su cuarto, llorando al saber que Edward ya se estaba por ir. Ambos miraron por la ventana, Bella la de su habitación, Edward la del avión, y como si estuvieran conectados, susurraron al mismo tiempo...

_Siempre te voy a amar, y juro que volveremos a estar juntos_Un juramento que se quedará grabado por siempre en sus corazones. Dos corazones, que a pesar de estar a muchos kilómetros,de distancia, laten sincronizadamente.

* * *

**Y aqui tiene el segundo capitulo...**

**Me dejan reviews? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Cuatro años después._

Edward estaba dando uno de sus paseos nocturnos por el campus de la universidad. Algo muy normal en el. Le gusta estar solo y recordarla a ella. A Bella. Desde que llegó, tuvo a muchas chicas detrás de él, pero el mantuvo su promesa, le fue fiel a Bella, aunque no estén juntos. Para él, Bella es la primera y va a ser la última mujer en su vida. En la universidad se hizo cuatro amigos que los llegó a querer como a hermanos. Jasper, Alice, su novia, Rosalie, hermana gemela de Jazz y Emmett, Novio de Rose. Con ellos se pudo desahogar y llorar. Ellos saben toda la historia de Edward y estuvieron cuando el mas los necesitaba. En momentos como este, en los que se encuentra solo y puede meditar, se arrepiente el haber dejado a Bella. Pudo haber hecho algo por estar con ella, se pudo enfrentar tranquilamente con sus padres. Pero no lo hizo, y eso es algo que no se va a perdonar nunca...

Bella por su parte, entró en depresión. Su padre al ver el estado de su hija se preocupo y pensó que todavía lloraba a su madre. Cuan equivocado estaba... A Bella no le quedó otra, mas que contarle a su papá la causa de su desdicha. Charlie casi se muere al saber que si princesa estuvo de novia por tanto tiempo sin que él se de cuenta, pero la entendió y la consoló. Pasaron los días, y Bella se enteró de algo que cambió su vida...

Edward dejó de caminar, y se puso a mirar las estrellas. Parecía que el cielo se burlaba de él. Estaba estrellado, con una luna hermosa, brillante, y él, deprimido, sin ganas de nada. Apagado.

_"...Me pregunto que habría pasado si hubiera luchado por ti..."_Murmuró al aire mientras una solitaria y amarga lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Así se encuentra desde hace cuatro años. Lamentándose el no haber luchado por el amor de su vida.

_ Hubiéramos sido una familia feliz_Edward se paralizó al escuchar esa voz. La conocía perfectamente. Es algo que nunca podría olvidar. Se voltio, y casi se va de espaldas al ver quien era.

_¿Bella?_Preguntó con voz ahogada y ronca. Se fue acercando lentamente, como temiendo que lo que sus ojos veían sea una alucinación que apenas toque, se evapore en el aire_¿Eres tu?

_Si Edward_Bella tenia en su rostro, lagrimas de felicidad al tener frente a ella a su amado_Soy yo_Los dos corrieron a los brazos del otro y sin decir nada, se besaron

_Bella_Susurró Edward contra sus labios sin poder creérselo_¿Pero como es posible...?_No sabía que preguntar.

_No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe_Dijo Bella antes de volverlo a besar. Sus labios son una adicción para ella.

_No lo puedo creer_Edward la tenia firmemente agarrada en sus brazos, como temiendo que de un momento a otro se esfumara _¿Como es que estas aquí?

_Un año después de que te fueras_Los dos se estremecieron ante el oscuro recuerdo_Entre a una universidad de Nueva York para estudiar abogacía. Me dedicaba solamente a mis estudios y a..._Bella se cayó abruptamente. No es momento de contarle eso a Edward.

_¿Y a que?_Preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

_Eso es algo que ahora no te puedo decir_Al ver que Edward iba a replicar continuo_Prometo que cuando termine de explicarte como es que estoy aquí, te lo voy a decir.

_De acuerdo_Se resignó Edward.

_Bien. Me dediqué a mis estudios y a algo mas_ Sonrió divertida al ver la mueca que puso Edward al no saber de que se trataba ese algo mas_Tenía buenas notas, era la primera en mi clase. Pasaron un par de años mas y me enteré que podía pedir que me transfirieran a la universidad que yo quisiera. No desaproveché la oportunidad y pedí que me trasladaran aquí. Llegué ayer_Terminó.

_Dios Bella, ¿Como no me llamaste?_Se quejó Edward, cual niño pequeño. Bella soltó una risita.

_Hoy estaba haciendo un recorrido por el lugar, cuando me encontré con una chica muy simpática Nos pusimos a conversar y me contó que estudiaba medicina. Recordando que tu viniste a estudiar eso, le pregunté si se conocían. Cuando me dijo que si, casi me tiro a sus brazos. Ella me preguntó que si te conocía de Forks, y yo un poco confundida porque supiera de donde te conocía le dije que sí. En ese momento se puso a saltar de felicidad_Edward enseguida pensó que la chica que se encontró con Bella era Alice_Me dijo que era tu mejor amiga y donde te podía encontrar. Me contó sobre tus paseos nocturnos.

_¿La muchacha con la que te encontraste se llamaba Alice?_Edward preguntó solo para estar seguro.

_Si_Contestó Bella._Edward, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte

_¿Que cosa?_Preguntó Edward intrigado.

_Espera un momento_Le dijo Bella mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba un numero_Jasper, ya pueden venir_Edward estaba confundido ¿Como conoció a Jasper?

_Alice me presentó a todos tus amigos_Le contó Bella al ver la confusión en su rostro. Edward a lo lejos, vió venir a todos sus amigos. Estaba todos uno al lado del otro, muy apretados entre si. Cuando estuvieron aun metro de distancia, vio que Jasper y Rosalie tenían una de sus manos detrás de su espalda. Todos tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_¿Que sucede Bella?_Preguntó Edward confundido.

_Edward_Comenzó Bella_Te quiero presentar a Renesmee Carlie y Edward Anthony Swan_En ese momento, Edward vio como de detrás de Jasper y Rosalie salían dos niños. Una niña de cabello cobrizo y ojos marrones (o eso es lo que veia gracias a la luz de la luna), muy parecida a Bella estaba tomada de la mano de Rosalie. Y un niño, que también tenía el cabello color cobrizo, pero sus ojos era verdes estaba tomado de la mano de Jasper. El niño se le hacía muy familiar.

_¿Q-quienes son e-ellos?_Tartamudeo Edward. Tenía una leve sospecha, pero no se quería entusiasmar. Prefiere estar seguro antes de sacar conclusiones.

_Son nuestros hijos_Le respondió Bella con una sonrisa. Edward no se lo podía creer. Si los miraba bien, debían tener mas o menos unos cuatro años, y no podía negar el parecido que tenían a él.

_¿Nuestro hijos?_Preguntó con voz ahoga debido a las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

_Si_Contestó Bella mientras tomaba a los niños de las manos mientras los acercaba a Edward. Este último se puso a la altura de sus hijos.

_Hola pequeños_Los saludó con una cálida sonrisa mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas_¿Saben quien soy?

_Sí, eres nuestro papi_Contestó Edwadr Jr con una sonrisa torcida. Tal cual la hacía su padre_Mamá nos contó mucho de ti y nos mostró fotos donde estaban los dos_Edward estaba sorprendido al ver lo bien que hablaban su hijo, pero eso no impidió que se sintiera orgulloso.

_¿Si?_Edward se giró hacia la pequeña la cual se llamaba Renesmee_Hola preciosa.

_Hola papi_Le respondió la niña un poco sonrojada. Eso a Edward le recordó a Bella.

_Niños_Los llamó Bella_¿Que me dijeron ustedes que iban a hacer cuando vieran a su padre?_ Elevó una ceja en dirección a sus hijos que enseguida sonrieron enormemente. Edward los miraba confundidos. Renesmee y Edward hijo se abalanzaron sobre su padre haciendo que este último cayera al piso con ellos encima de él. Los niños lo abrazaban demostrándole así, todo el amor que le tienen.

_Te amamos papi_Le dijeron al mismo tiempo. Edward no tenía control sobre las lagrimas que derramaba. La emoción lo embargaba de una manera inexplicable.

_Yo tambien los amo pequeños_Les dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Apenas los conoció hace cinco minutos, pero sabe que daría la vida por ellos. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett miraban la escena enternecidos. Para ellos, no había imagen mas hermosa.

_Nunca creí que llegaría a ver algo tan hermoso_Dijo Rosalie mientras lagrimas de ternura se escurrían por sus ojos. Todos se giraron a verla.

_Pues yo nunca creí que llegaría a tener unos hijos tan hermosos_Dijo Edward mientras miraba con devoción a sus hijos.

_Y a los 18_Resaltó Emmett.

_Y a los 18_Repitió Edward sonriendo divertido_Soy un papá joven.

_Y uno muy guapo_Dijo Bella mirando al que es el amor de su vida.

_Y uno muy guapo_Dijeron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo. Emmett y Jasper las miraron con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Que?_Dijo Rosalie.

_Que tengamos novios no significa que no sepamos apreciar la belleza de un hombre_Dijo Alice como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo. Jasper y Emmett se encogieron de hombros mientras rodaban los ojos. Edward y Bella soltaron una risita.

_¿Donde te estas quedando?_Preguntó Edward a Bella mientras veía a sus hijos jugar a un juego de manos.

_En una habitación que esta cerca de la de Alice y Rose_Le respondió Bella_Era la única que me ofrecía dos habitaciones en una. La necesitaba así por los niños.

_Chicos ¿Me pueden dejar a solas con Bella?_Preguntó Edward. Necesitaba preguntarle algo a Bella.

_Claro_Respondieron al unisono mientras Rosalie y Jasper tomaban a Renesmee y a Edward respectivamente y se alejaban lo suficiente como para no escuchar lo que la pareja iba a hablar.

_¿Que sucede Edward?_Preguntó Bella preocupada.

_Con respecto a la habitación_Comenzó Edward_No lo se... Tal vez... Si tu quieres... Ya sabes, para estar mas juntos...

_¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo y nuestros hijos?_Preguntó Bella con una sonrisa al ver el nerviosismo en Edward.

_Eso sería perfecto_Dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a Bella y acunaba su rostro entre sus manos para besarla.

_Vamos_Dijo Bella mientras tomaba la mano de Edward y los dos juntos se dirigían hacia donde estaba sus amigos y sus hijos.

_Oigan chicos_Dijo Edward llamando la atención de Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett que estaban jugando con Renesmee y Edward_Ya es muy tarde, los niños tienen que irse a dormir y nosotros tambien porque recuerden que mañana hay clases.

_De acuerdo_Se resignaron. Bella sonrió divertida, Ella era consciente de los encantos de sus hijos. Renesmee y Edward tomaron las manos de su padre y con Bella a su lado se encaminaron hacia su habitación. Cunado llegaron, los pequeños se quejaron el no poder dormir con su padre.

_Por favor_Renesmee hacía un puchero irresistible. O eso es lo que pensaba Edward.

_Princesa_Dijo Edward poniéndose a la altura de su hija_Mañana me mudaré contigo, tu madre y tu hermano para ser la verdadera familia que debimos ser desde hace cuatro años.

_¿Lo prometes?_Le preguntó Edward J.r.

_Lo prometo_Le sonrió Edward a sus hijos.

_Esta bien_Dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo. Se acercaron a su padre y cada uno le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Hasta mañana papi_Le dijeron antes de entrar a la habitación.

_Espero hacer bien las cosas_Dijo Edward suspirando.

_Te aseguro que vas a se un gran padre_Bella no mentía. No existe mejor personas para ser papá que Edward. Su ternura y amor lo hacen perfecto.

_¿Tu dices?_Edward sentía terror de hacer mal las cosas y que sus hijos no lo quieran.

_Por supuesto_Dijo Bella mientra rodeaba el cuello de Edward con sus brazos y le plantaba un pequeño beso. No entiende las inseguridades de su amado, sus hijos quedaron encantados con él desde el primer momento que lo vieron. Cada vez que ella les contaba de su padre, ellos sonreian abiertamente y escuchaban atentos. Lo tienen como su gran heroe. Su ejemplo a seguir. Y ella está segura de que sus hijos no se equivocan.

Edward se fue al cuarto que compartía con Jasper y sabiendo que la vida le daba otra oportunidad para ser feliz se quedó dormido.

**.**

_¡Despierta!_Edward se levantó sobresaltado al escuchar el grito que pegó Jasper. Cuando pudo acostumbrar su vista a la luz, pudo ver a su amigo rodeado de maletas.

_¿Que es eso?_Preguntó confundido.

_Son tus cosas_Respondió Jasper_Ayer escuché que te ibas a mudar con Bella, asi que te quise hacer las cosa mas fáciles y empaqué tus pertenencias.

_Parece que me estas echando_Edward sonreía divertido mientras se cambiaba.

_No es eso, lo que pasa es que tus hijos también lo escucharon y me pidieron que te ayudara a mudarte así lo hacías mas rápido_ Jasper sonrió enternecido recordando las caritas de borrego a medio morir que le habían puesto Renesmee y Edward Jr. para que ayudara a su padre a mudarse mas rápido con ellos_Te quieren mucho Edward.

_Como yo a ellos_Respondió.

Dos horas después, Edward se encontraba con su familia en lo que desde ahora seria su habitación.

_Te amo_Le susurró a Bella antes de besarla.

_Yo también te amo_Le respondió ella cuando se separaron.

_Niños, no corran_Les dijo Edward al ver como Renesmee, que le gusta que le digan Nessie y a Edward Jr, Que le pidió a sus padres que le dijeran Tony para no confundirse con su papá, corrían libremente por al rededor de sillon.

_Mami, papi ¿Podemos ver una película?_Preguntó tiernamente Tony.

_Claro ¿Cual quieren ver?_Preguntó su padre.

_Toy Story 3_Respondieron al mismo tiempo Tony y Nessie mientras se sentaban en el sofá entre Edward y Bella. Esta última puso la pelicula y se sentó junto a su familia para disfrutarla.

Edward no le prestó atención a la película Se dedicó a admirar a su hermosa familia. Se pregunta que habría pasado si Bella no hubiera hecho el intercambio. Tal vez no hubiera conocido a sus hijos hasta dentro de varios años. Porque el se habia propuesto terminar su carrera y luego ir a buscar a Bella. Pero la vida le tenía preparada otra cosa. Estar con sus hijos desde ahora, por ejemplo. Mirando a su familia se puso a pensar que el final feliz no es imposible, solo difícil.

**FIN**

* * *

**Este es el ultimo capitulo... Falta el EPILOGO que lo estoy terminando de escribir. **

**Reviews. Reviews. Reviews :D**


End file.
